King of the Fall
by BbyWhoresnop
Summary: Ryder is the younger sister of two of the biggest cocaine dealers in Tulsa. A night with Tim Shepard changes their lives in a big way, but is it for worse, or better? TimxOC, rated for mentions of distributing and manufacturing drugs, graphic depictions of violence, language galore, and some sexual themes. Even better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

The Fall

 ** _1956_**

The whole operation was nothing more than an accident; it was never supposed to get as big as it did. When their parents died, leaving the two oldest boys in charge, ends weren't meeting. They were never a particularly wealthy family in the first place, but after both sources of income were lost, money was hard to come by. The oldest Carson boy, named Cash, got a job. It was enough to pay the rent, or put food on the table, or pay the bills. Never all three.

The middle boy, Zane, was still in school and fell into the wrong crowd, not unlike most teens do after losing everything. He got involved with the River Kings. They were a pretty well known group, and one of the only actual organized gangs besides the Tigers. There was plenty of partying; girls, booze and drugs. Exactly what Zane needed to take his mind off of things.

One day, sitting around the Kings' headquarters, Zane overheard a couple other boys talking. They were getting ready to do a sell. They were rare, seeing as the Kings' preferred to keep the drugs to themselves, but when they did happen, it brought in major dough.

"Nah, man, I told you; I don't do drug runs." One of the boys, John, said, shaking his head. The other boy, Allan, was starting to get mad. Being in the gang meant obligations. Everyone has to do some things they don't want to sometimes. But Zane was quick to jump in.

"I'll do it." He volunteered. Both boys looked at him for a minute.

"I'll run it by Max." Allan said. Max was the main man. He had final say so over everything. Zane wasn't too bothered by that. He and Max were cool, they'd gone to school together and he'd been one of the first people to reach out and take Zane under his wings after the death of Zane's parents.

Max had agreed, of course. Allan took him into the basement, where the magic happened. A few guys were standing around, doing their respective jobs. One guy, Steven, turned around when they walked in. He just nodded his head to whatever was in front of him.

"This is about ready. Just have to cut it." He said. What was in front of him was pure cocaine. 'Cutting' meant that he was going to mix in another product to make it look like there was more than there actually is. He would mix in talc or baking soda or something like that. That way, you can buy eighty bucks worth of pure cocain, double it, and sell it for a hundred and sixty. And no one would ever know the difference. Most people hooked on coke don't care.

That's how it started. Holding a backpack with a hundred and sixty dollars in it, and not having to work for hours on end for it. It was like a dream. He didnt get to keep all of it, of course, but still. Zane went home and told his brother that night that he had it figured out. He knew how to make it so that they never had to worry about getting kicked out, or going hungry or paying the bills again.

Cash had told him right away that he was off his rocker. There was no way they were going to start manufacturing coke. That was a lot of jail time if they got caught. Not to mention their parents would probably be rolling over in their graves.

"Come on, Cash, we do it long enough to catch up on the bills and stuff and we get out!" Zane was practically begging.

"Listen, buddy, fifteen years in the pen ain't my idea of a good time. That's a big pill to take and I'm not tryin' to swallow it." Cash was half pissed that Zane would even suggest that. About that time they heard the sound of little feet coming down the hallway. They turned to see Ryder, only nine at the time.

"Bubba," She spoke to Cash, "I can't sleep."

She was rubbing her eyes sleepily as she climbed in Cash's lap. "What's wrong, doll? Did we wake you?"

"No, bubba, I'm too hungry to sleep."

Cash felt his whole heart shatter to pieces. It wasn't right. She was just a baby. She shouldn't have to go through all that she has. That was the turning point for him. His whole world revolved around that little girl; and if it meant she could have everything she deserves, then that's what needed to be done. He laid Ryder back down in her bed, whispering to her that it would all be okay soon. He told Zane about his decision when he returned to the living room, and they never looked back.

 ** _May 1965_**

That was nine years ago now, business had boomed. The Carson boys were now the largest distributors in Tulsa, and the number showed. They had a name in the streets, and money galore. The operation ran twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. It wasn't just the boys now, though. They recruited a few guys that were so loyal it didn't make sense. They weren't anything to play around with, either.

The warehouse was guarded by two guys at the only entrance, armed and ready to empty a clip at the first sign of trouble. There were a few more that helped distribute their products. In the beginning, it was only cocaine; now, they made a few extra dollars selling weed also. Lots of hippies floating through the area.

Ryder was seventeen now, nearly eighteen. It was really rare for her to distribute. Her brothers wanted her to stay out of it as much as possible. When she did, it was to regulars. The Shepard gang, Buck Merril, Dallas Winston; just to name a few. It wasn't that her brothers didn't think she could handle her own. No, she could handle herself well. They just didn't want to put her at any more risk than they have to. If anything happened to her, it would be their downfall. After all, this was all for her.

Ryder knew this, too. She remembered those nights after their parents died, never getting any sleep; either because of nightmares or the hunger, but most of the time both. She remembered all the times they would really get up and going, then be back to square one after someone broke in their house and all the droughts.

It was a scary business, too. She didn't know anyone yet who played this game and won. One of the reasons their operation was so big now was because the streets are thin...everyone's getting caught. But, they were hoods, they didn't have too many options. The only thing you can do this far in is pray; pray that you don't wake up with the police in your house with guns drawn on you and indictment papers out.

One run that she always did was to Tim Shepard. He refused to do business with anyone else. He said its because she was the only one he trusted. She was pretty sure it's 'cause he thought she was hot, but either way. She was fine with his selective-ness. They were buddies, her and Tim. They both had real bad tempers and tended to get into a tousle every now and then. But one thing about Tim is that he's loyal; if he's on your side, he'll kill for you. And that's the kind of people you want around in this game.

The Carsons ran a close business relationship with Shepard's gang; kind of a mutualistic relationship. The Carsons offer Shepard's gang free drugs in exchange for a little protection and the right to sell on some of their turf. Shepard wasn't too hesitant to oblige; his gang wasn't really a drug dealing gang anyways. Either way, the Carson boys agreed to deliver to Shepard whenever, whatever.

Which is why Ryder was on her way to Buck Merril's at 2:45 in the morning. They usually make runs at night, but Ryder tried not to be out this late. But they owed Tim a favor, and he called it in. So, there she was, driving across town in her Corvair. If it was anyone but Tim, she would've told them to go right to hell. If it was anyone else, her brothers would've done it for her. They were a little difficult to convince, but she talked them over. It was just Tim, after all. A little rough around the edges, but all together harmless towards his girl friend.

Upon arriving at Buck's, Ryder was only half surprised that the party was still going strong. Buck answered the door, smiling when he saw who it was.

"Well, if it isn't baby Carson. Man, are you a sight for sore eyes." He said, leaning against the door. She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways.

"Now, Buck, you know you wouldn't be talkin' like that if Cash and Zane were here! I came to see Tim." She said lightly, pointing a thumb at the backpack that was slung over her shoulder. He laughed and nodded, letting her in, telling her which room she could find Tim in.

A few people stopped her on the way up to talk, but she just pushed through, saying she'd be back in a minute. After finally getting upstairs and to the right room, she pushed the door open, not bothering to knock. She froze when she saw Tim sitting on the bed.

_  
Ryder POV

Tim was wincing an almost unnoticeable amount while he dabbed a long slice from his shoulder to his elbow. It had stopped bleeding for the most part, and didn't look all that deep, but it had to still be painful.

"Holy fuck, Timmy, what'd you do this time?" I sighed, tossing my backpack on the bed next to him. He glared out of the corner of his eye as I unzipped it and looked for the right stuff.

"What makes you think I did something?" He paused as I pulled the coke out, "It coulda' been someone else starting it this time."

"Yeah, but it wasn't was it?"

His lack of answer was all the answer I needed; of course Tim started it. He was just an asshole like that. Couldn't help it, I guess. He just shrugged noncommittally like he didn't really care what I thought. Hell, he probably didn't. I know he didn't.

"You know this ain't for me, right?" He asked, holding up the little bag. I just gave him the most unimpressed look I could manage.

"You know I really don't care, right?" I raised an eyebrow and he kind of smiled. He hated when I sassed him like that, and I knew it; he also knew that I knew it.

"You get mouthier everyday."

"I say what I want because none of you pussies are going to punch me in my mouth to shut me up." I smiled sweetly, doing my best to keep from giggling at the way his jaw went kind of slack for a split second.

"Shit, kid, I'm stupid; I ain't suicidal." The only run in Tim had ever had with her brothers is when she and Tim were in their freshman year of highschool and Tim tried to put the moves on her; resulting in a broken nose and a few shattered ribs, courtesy of Zane Anthony Carson. Though that'd been years ago, I suppose Tim never was one to forget a good beating.

"Well, the way you're wrapping that cut without any disinfectant or anything says otherwise." I said, shoving his hand away and grabbing the first aid kit out of my backpack. When you're around tough guys as often as I am, it comes in handy.

I went to work rubbing the cut down with alcohol wipes. Tim swore and called me every name under the sun. As I wrapped it up in gauze, though, he'd quite down, just looking at me as I worked. I let my hair fall around my face to hide the blush that was creeping onto my cheeks. His eyes left a trail of fire everywhere they went, one I could feel all the way down to my bones.

"Alright," I cleared my throat, standing up quickly, "All done."

He smiled, "Thank you."

It was low enough that it could hardly even be counted as a whisper, but it was still a thanks. Tim didn't hardly thank anyone, ever. To an outsider, it would be astonishing. But to us, that's just the way our relationship is. We're closer to each other than we both are to other people. It's easier that way; not being too close to anyone. Everyone you love leaves. I learned that the hard way. But me and Tim, we just clicked. Maybe something about the way we both ride and never worry about the fall.

"Now, you gonna come down here and dance with me or what?" Tim was my honorary dance partner for whenever I come to Buck's. He smiled at me.

"Sure, sure, doll-face. I'll dance with ya'." He got up, throwing his arm around my shoulders. It always gets me kind of tickled how he tries to make it sound like he's doing me a favor, like he wouldn't drag me to the dance floor if I didn't suggest it first.

We made a pit stop at the bar and Tim ordered us both a couple shots and a mixed drink for me while he settled for a beer. It wasn't my intention to get drunk tonight, but if I was going to, it might as well be in the best of company. We did our shots, chasing them with more alcohol. I giggled when the buzz hit me only a few seconds later. What a lightweight.

We danced for quite a while, the buzz turning into full on drunk as I finished my drink. My inebriated mind couldn't help but admire Tim. He was a doll, really. Maybe too tough for a lot of people, or scary even, but he wasn't all that bad. He had a real James Dean cool-ness about him that a lot of greasers dream about having. His stormy eyes held the same mischievous squint and his crooked grin could bring kingdoms to their knees. It was no wonder he was so powerful.

When Tim got drunk, he didn't usually act any different than when he's sober. Tonight though, maybe he'd been drinking long before I got here. Maybe he'd never been quite this drunk before. Tim Shepard didn't do 'cute' stuff; he was all tough, man and a hurricane in his best mood.

That being said, I was incredibly surprised when Tim suggested we sit outside for a bit and watch the sunrise. I agreed, of course. Nothing better to do. It seemed a little soft for Tim, but I wasn't keen on mentioning it and getting pounded into next week. So I just sat on the bench next to him, leaning our heads back against the brick building and watching the sky change colors.

Tim looked over to me, our eyes meeting like a stormy ocean and a clear one.

 _Youth is like diamonds in the sun_  
 _And diamonds are forever young_

If I could have paused that moment, I would have. Looking at him, unguarded and open, it was like looking at a different person. In that moment, I wasn't the sister of two drug kingpins whose parents died before she got to know them. Tim wasn't some hood without a cause who stays in trouble because he has nothing better to do. We were both just kids who had to grow up too fast. The thought stopped me in my tracks. Why can't we stay young and happy forever?

Tim closed his eyes and I wish he hadn't, because when they opened again they were back to Tim Shepard's eyes. Just as if the last few second had never happened. That's really all it had been...a matter of seconds that Tim let his guard down. He stared at me for a minute, studying. For what, I couldn't tell you; whatever it was, though, he found it.

Tim's kisses were like his fighting. Smooth and calculated, but so overwhelming and all at once that you feel like you can't catch your breath. A large part of me wanted to push him away, like I always do whenever someone gets too close. A larger part wanted to pull him closer.

So I did...I pulled him closer, so close that there wasn't a single inch of my body that wasn't pressed to his. I was practically in his lap, hands threaded through his hair, and it still wasn't enough. He deepened the kiss and I swear I saw heaven and angels and god.

I can't tell you exactly how we wound up in a bed, but I can tell you that by the time we got there, I was halfway out of my mind. After he laid me down, he must've asked if I was sure about what we were about to do, but the only response I gave was popping every button on his shirt and tearing it off his shoulders. I would feel bad in the morning, but in the moment I didn't really care.

He was more gentle with me. His hands were soft as the traced from my hips to my ribs, rucking my shirt up. I held my arms up so he could pull it off the rest of the way. His eyes widened the smallest bit when he saw that I was bra-less, but he recovered quickly, leaning down and planting soft kisses over my breasts and down my stomach. He hooked his fingers into the waist band of my shorts, pulling them and my underwear down at the same time.

My breath hitched and I sobered up significantly as I realized what was about to happen. It's not like I was a virgin. I had a boyfriend before, but that had ended pretty badly. It was more about the fact that it was Tim that I was about to do this with. I couldn't afford to get attached to anyone, and I knew that's exactly what would happen if I went through with this.

But I didn't stop him. Not when he finished undressing me, then himself; not when he reached between us, opening me up with his fingers. Not when he finally, finally pressed into me, slowly and then faster as I adjusted. He was never anything but gentle, and it brought tears to my eyes. I was glad he kept his face buried against my neck.

We made love twice. The clock beside the bed read 8 AM when when I finally fell asleep, tangled up with Tim. It was the best sleep I'd had since I was a kid. Most nights I woke up at least two or three times because of the nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

King of the Fall  
Chapter Two

When they finally did wake up, it was after 3 and Dally was beating on the door.

"Cover up, I'm comin' in!" He warned, waiting all of five seconds before opening the door. "Listen, Tim, I hate to interrupt, but baby Shepard is with the shits, he's lookin' for you."

Tim cursed under his breath and sat up. He thanked Dally and shooed him out. I groaned and sat up, head spinning. The events of the previous night hit me like a tidal wave, causing me to gasp for breath. I didn't regret it though. It felt too... right. But it was more wrong; I knew the score. I wasn't hoping we would fall in love and live happily ever after. I knew better.

I reached over the side of the bed, grabbing my clothes and throwing them on while Tim did the same. I chuckled a little when he went to button his shirt and couldn't find any buttons. He looked up at me through his eyelashes, smirking, then pulled me down on top of him, tickling my sides. I squeeled and thrashed around, begging him to stop. He finally did, our positions reversed so that he was on top of me. He brought his head lower, kissing my bottom lip softly.

Whatever was going on between us was out of character for both of us. We were friends, nothing more or less. Sure, friends sleep around sometimes. Maybe that's what we would do. But that, last night, was not sleeping together. That was making love. And it was bullshit because it was all it was cracked up to be and I hate it.

I finished buttoning my shorts and walked towards the door, turning around only once to blow him a kiss. We both knew the score. Nothing good lasts forever.

Cash and Zane were, as Dally had so eloquently put it when referring to Tim's brother, "with the shits". They were livid, telling me that I could've at least called if I wasn't going to come home. I felt bad, I really did, but it frustrated me to no end. All they ever did was worry about me and what I was doing and who I was doing it with. They were pretty angry about that, too.

"Heard you were gettin' friendly with Shepard." Cash made it clear that he already knew, he wasn't asking. I just shrugged.

"Yeah...so what?"

"You're not to see that boy again. He's bad news." Zane said. That was just taking it too far, telling me who I could and couldn't see.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you two, the biggest dope dealers in Tulsa!" My voice rose a little towards the end. I immediately felt bad. I guess it wasn't such a big deal if I couldn't see Tim. We were just friends, after all. I just like to make a big deal of everything.

"You know we do this all for you, Ryder Claire." Cash sounded like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on, and that was it for me. Big tears welled up in my eyes, falling down my cheeks. If there's one thing that can really break my heart, it's my brothers being disappointed in me.

"I know that," I said as they both wrapped me in a hug, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I won't talk to Tim anymore if that's what ya' want."

"It's just for the best, Ry. We can't have any trouble between the gangs, ya' dig?" Zane kissed the top of my head and I nodded.

"Yeah, I understand."

July 1965 (Two months later)

It was hot. Record-breaking hot. And I was sick as a dog. From the heat or something else, who knows. I was laid up in bed, box fan blowing directly in my face when Cash came knocking on my open door. I mumbled for him to come in, but he was already halfway to the bed. He sat down beside me, holding his hand to my forehead. I pushed it away.

"Leave me alone...I'm fine." I mumbled, though I got more nauseous with every word.

"I dunno, little sister, maybe you oughta see a doctor." He said softly, rubbing my hair like I was some kind of china doll that would break at the slightest wrong move.

"I don't think so, bud. You know me and doctors don't get along." His lips were drawn into a thin line and there were worry lines between his brows. "If I don't feel better by tomorrow I'll set up an appointment."

"Guess that'll have to do." He settled. "Say, you remember that fella Soda you went to school with?"

Who could forget Soda Curtis? He was my biggest crush through school, but I left that unsaid; I just mumbled 'sure'.

"Well, his baby brother and a buddy of theirs knifed a soc last night. Left him to bleed out like a pig at the slaughter." He said as if we were discussing the weather. My stomach rolled and I shoved him out of the way to dry heave into the garbage can beside the bed. He grimaced. "Sorry."

I shook my head, "S'alright. It was coming anyways. So are they goin' to prison or what?"

Maybe that was a stupid question. Of course they would. It was just that it was usually Socs jumping greasers. Greasers didn't really get blood on their hands like that unless it was for a good reason. Maybe they were getting jumped and acted in self defense?

"Well that's the thing, they jumped town." Cash said, shrugging. I shook my head in disbelief. It was going to be an all-out war between Soc and greaser now, and even though we had the money to pass as Socs, it was dirty money; not accepted by their kind. We knew where our loyalties would lie if there ever came a fight. "You don't worry about that now, though. You just rest up and hope you're better before tomorrow, or else you're going to see that doctor."

I think that might've been a good idea if I didn't think so much. Mostly about Tim and how everything had happened. He'd been pretty pissed when I stopped bringing his stuff, but I knew it would be better to just let someone else handle it. He sent his number with Dally one day though; told me to call it if I ever need anything.

Boy, did I want to use that number. More than anything in the world. But I couldn't. So I just folded it up really small and tucked it into the heart-shaped locket I wore around my neck that held a picture of my mother and father on one side and a picture of Cash and Zane on the other.

I reached up subconsciously to rub the engraving on the back, Pour toujours dans mon coeur. (Forever in my heart).

I didn't want to stop talking to Tim, but I had to. I knew how it would end. He'd do something stupid and leave me or wind up in jail; that's just how it was for the hoods around here. I deserved better than that, and it didn't really matter what I wanted.

I finally got over the nausea and was able to fall asleep. And boy, I stayed asleep. At least, until around 8 the next morning when it returned with a vengeance. By the time Cash came threatening to call the doctor, I was ready to do it myself.

"You got lucky little sister," He said after he got off the phone, "They just had a cancellation for 10 o'clock. Get movin'!"

I drug myself out of bed and pulled on the coolest clothes I could find. I had to wiggle a little to get into the shorts and my boobs must've grown lately because my belly top showed a little more belly than it was supposed to. I just shrugged, fixing my hair and make-up to the best of my ability. I decided that the final result wasn't all that bad for someone who felt like they were dying.

I begged and pleaded and pulled the sick card in order to convince Cash to take the Corvair. He said it was a girly car, but I beg to differ. It's tuff...and new. Besides, it'd been sitting for almost a week now and everyone knows that's bad for your fluids.

It was only about fifteen minutes to the clinic, but I was enjoying the fresh air. It made me feel a little better, but not enough to tell Cash that we could turn around and go home. So I just kicked back and enjoyed it while I could. I was glad I convinced Cash to let the top down, even though he was mortified at being seen driving his little sister's car.

We got to the clinic five minutes before ten o'clock, plenty of time to do the paperwork and sit in the waiting room for an hour. The doctor was the last place I wanted to be, and I would have to be pretty bad off to force myself to go.

When the nurse finally, finally called us back she immediately handed me a cup to pee in, pointing me towards the bathrooms. I followed all the necessary steps for peeing in a cup and put it in the little window like she'd instructed, then walked back to my room. Cash was sat in the doctors roll-around stool, spinning childishly. I scolded him and he stopped, thankfully, picking up a magazine to flick through instead.

It took longer than I'd hoped for the doctor to come, but Cash kept me pretty entertained. To be ten years older than me, he sure makes me feel like I'm the adult a lot of the time. The doctor did show up, finally, holding a clip board and smiling.

"Miss Carson?" He asked, looking at me.

I nodded, "Yep, that's me!"

He asked a few more questions about my symptoms, which I'd already told the nurse, and told me that my vitals looked good.

"Well, I'd like to do some more tests but I do believe we know what's going on with ya!" He said brightly. That surprised me. What was wrong that they could tell from a cup? I think the realization dawned on my face right as he finished, "You're pregnant!"

My first thought was to look at Cash, and I caught the exact moment the words processed. His face became void of any playfulness that'd been showing only minutes before and his green eyes turned hard as steel. I was almost scared, then I thought to myself, what's he going to do about it? What could he do about it? Nothing. It didn't change the fact that he was mad, though. No, mad wasn't the word; he was pissed, livid.

I listened to the doctor go on about vitamins and my next check up and all that good stuff, and I suppose I should've been listening but my mind was far, far off. How was I going to tell Tim? Should I tell Tim? I shook that stupid question out of my head. Of course I have to tell him. Even if he doesn't like it, he has a right to know. It's not like I need his money or anything.

The doctor finished by handing me some papers; my prescription, a number to the women's clinic, etc. He told us we were free to go, and to see the front desk if we needed school or work excuses. I just nodded along, knowing good and well I wouldn't need one.

As we walked out the door of the clinic, the anger that Cash was bottling up in front of the doctor came out full force. He turned around, driving his foot into the brick wall of the building. I cringed because it had to hurt; if it did, though, Cash didn't show it. He just kept walking to the car.

"I'm gonna kill him." He said darkly, revving the engine to life.

"Kill who?" I sighed and leaned on my arms where they were folded along the window frame.

"You know who."

I knew who, "You're not killing Shepard. It's just as much my fault as his. You're gonna drive me home so I can figure out what we're gonna do about this, that's what you're gonna do."

I hoped he could tell by the tone of my voice that this was not negotiable. Today is not the day and I am not the one, I thought to myself. As if life wasn't complicated enough without bringing a baby into it.

Stupidly, I found myself smiling at the thought. A baby; a perfect combination of me and Tim. God, I hope he or she looks like Tim. I let my hand flutter down to my stomach, rubbing it softly. A little life was growing inside of there...had been for about two months now. I was glad now that I'd been so torn up over having to cut Soda off that I hadn't been going out and drinking. It could've hurt the little miracle inside of me.

We pulled into the driveway and Cash stormed into the house before I could even get completely out of the car. I sighed; he would come around. He always did. I had a feeling this time would take a little longer, but as long as he and Zane know I love them anyways, I could care less.

When I walked into the house it was clear Cash told Zane what was going on. I could tell by the look on Zane's face. It was some kind of cross between anger and pity. I could handle pity. Just not disappointment. Even Cash didn't look like he was necessarily disappointed.

However grown I may feel or think I am, in the end, I'm just a child myself. I was scared out of my mind. They think they're angry? My entire life was going to change. There would be a little person, completely dependent on me to make sure that they were safe and raised right.

It was only mid-afternoon, but I was exhausted. I made my mind up that I would call Tim tomorrow. He may not like it, but he had a right to know.

I woke up slowly, to someone rubbing my hair and talking softly in the dark room. They were laying behind me, right arm around my waist and my head resting on their left bicep, hand pushing my bangs out of my face before letting them fall and repeating the process. I would've freaked out had they not been speaking, and I could pick Zane's drawl out of a crowded room. I figured maybe I wasn't supposed to hear what he was saying, or else he would've waited for me to wake up. So I layed there, pretending to be asleep.

"I don't know why Cash and I act the way we do, always pushin' you away when, really, that's the opposite of what we want. We're just so scared we're gonna lose you...like we did mom and dad. You're the only thing keepin' me and Cash sane. You're the tether keeping us on the Earth."

His voice got quite towards the end and I wondered if maybe he was falling asleep. I lay there for a couple of minutes, waiting to see if he would speak again. After a couple more, I heard his steady breathing and realized his hand had stopped moving, tangled in my hair, and figured he was out cold. That was fine...I was going to go back to sleep myself then. Long day tomorrow.

 **So if you guys would please, please review that would be so wonderful! Not only for encouragment, but give me some ideas, tell me what you want to see, I'm so open to suggestions! All the love, x**


End file.
